


Just Shapes and Legendaries

by PlushieGoo



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Out Of Character..?, oooohh backstory, truck loads of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieGoo/pseuds/PlushieGoo
Summary: Many months have passed since the tragedy of Luscious Hills... but there once was an even more chaotic tragedy, one more worse... Our familiar faces will learn about that very soon...





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction full of headcanons of the game Just Shapes and Beats, which is a syncronizing bullet hell. All of the characters used are humanized, and given personalities you might not agree with, so take this with a grain of salt.  
> I'll list the names of the characters here!  
> Tii-Tii: Treeangle  
> Blixer: Main Boss  
> Baronn/Barbra (Minor): Barracuda Boss  
> Luka (Minor): Lycanthropy Boss  
> Cleve: Cube/Friend  
> Chip (Minor): Helicopter  
> Lackey (Minor): Boat  
> Tio: Square  
> The setting is Luscious Hills.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day ))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are supposed to be good, right? Well, not so much for our little friend here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the prolouge, but it would just be clattering up the title ;v;

Darkness. Chaos. Screams. That is all he could sense. Familiar faces. Pink everywhere. Castle towers crumbling. His love in his arms.. D̸̺̎̋̕͘͠ͅḚ̷̄͒̓A̶͔̞͗̒D̶̖̼̆͒̍

 

Waking up in an instant, Cleve let out a scream, and made Blixer fall down the side of the bunk bed from the top. 

“YO WHAT THE F-” Blixer started before instantly being hugged by the head tightly. 

“I-I’m so sorry.. It.. my d-dr..” Cleve tried to start.. But due to his nightmare, he couldn’t say anything and sobbed instead.

“H-Hey! Gotta remember it’s all a nightmare… It’s okay..” he assured, hugging Cleve back and wiping tears off his eyes, 

“I’m here for you.” 


	2. Luscious Hills Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new library opened up at Luscoius Hills! Wait.. what's that on the wall?

“Welcome all that came here.” Tii-Tii announced, towering over all, including those who are pink. “I know this isn’t important, but I feel like this is an important event that will improve our society as a whole. Many people have an interest in reading here at Luscious Hills, including those who are still corrupted.”

“Jeez, she  _ still _ callin’ us pinks that?” Blixer whispered over to Cleve. It was the next day, and Tii-Tii, the treeangle being, was standing in-front a new building that was built into a huge hill.

“So I am proud to announce the opening of.. Luscious Hills Library!!” Tii-Tii proudly announced, standing out of the way to let everyone see the doors of the new library.

“THAT’S IT?! Thought they would make a memorial for me!!” Tio quipped, trying to see the library from the middle of a crowd.

 

“The crowd died down, you wanna go check it out?” Chip asked, hours after the ceremony of Luscious Hills Library. 

“Sure, lassie! I bet they got books about sailing the seven seas!” Lackey answered, everyone nodding in agreement. One by one, Blixer, Lackey, Chip, Cleve, and Tio all entered the library. When they entered, it was like floating in a galaxy. The walls and floor were painted beautifully with many colors blended and mixed wonderfully. Books of all genres and subjects aligned the shelfs on every wall except for the doorway…. And an area on the wall straight ahead of the doorway.

“HOLY..! FORGET WHAT I SAID EARLIER, THIS IS WAAAAAY BETTER THAT THE MEMORIAL!!!”

“But.. to have a memorial, you have to be dead..” Cleve said with concern after Tio shouted that.

“SHSHSHSHSHSHSH!! Lemme go find the history books!” Tio babbled, running all around the library.

 

While everyone else was chatting with each other, Blixer was looking at the empty space on the wall. The wall had handprints. Handprints that looked familiar. A handprint that looked exactly like his hand.

“Huh… this print looks… just like.. My hand….” Blixer mumbled under his breath, clearly being bewildered by “his” handprint on the wall. He pressed his hand below the mark, gazing at the other handprints.


	3. Handprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blixer managed to convince everyone to come to the library for something special. Is it about those handprints??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, LUKA STOP EATING BURGERS, YOUR A- uhh.. oops... spoilers..

“H-Hey guys… thanks for joining me, I thought the group chat was a big flop into getting you guys here..” Blixer said after Barbra and Luka finally came, along with the others.

“..Luka, you know food isn’t allowed inside the li- LOOK, just leave it out here, ‘Kay?!”

“*wut? Luhdmuh finesh, okoy?*” Luka babbled while finishing her burger.

“What’d you..? Ugh, just GET IN!” Blixer said, pushing everyone inside the library to the area on the wall. The wall was the same as before, 7 handprints, looking exactly like handprints of those seven who just went in the library.

“Oh go-...now that’s just freaky… why does the wall have a handprint engraved in the wall that looks exactly like mine..?” Barbra hesitated.

“Guys.. I have a feel-”

“SPIT IT OUT LAD! We don’t have all mornin’!” Lackey shouted with hints of hesitation in his voice. Barbra was right. He, or everyone else there, didn’t think once that the handprints would be exactly the same to theirs. It was even the same size too!!

“I was going to… jeez.. Can you guys try to put your hands in the matching handprints?” Blixer asked all of them. Everyone looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. Except for Cleve.

“Wait.. if we’re going to put our hands in the handprints… where’s the one that’s shaped like mine?” Blixer hesitated… a lot..

(Oh god.. What do I tell him..? I-I can’t talk about his claw or e-else he’l-)

“Claw. Out. NOW.” Tio blurted out.

(WH-WHAT THE FUCK?!! Why did he just do that?! Cleve’s not gonna do that, he doesn’t want to-) Again, Blixer got cut off in his thoughts, but instead to the sounds of metal clanging against the wall.

“Fits perfectly. Thanks, Tio.” Cleve said to Tio, leaving Blixer in awe. The claw clamps fit perfectly in the two slim holes in the wall, making glow hints of blue on one hole, pink in the other.

 

One by one, with obvious hesitation, but with also obvious courage, the others put their hands in the correct handprints. Each hand glowed with their respective colors.

“Ok… here goes nothing…” Blixer then put his hand in the handprint, making it glow a dark pink. 

Then…

Shrieks. Screams.. It felt painful..

Then…

 

Then…

  
  


Everything turned into nothing.


	4. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are we?? This place looks so different... yet so similar...

“I invited all of you here for something special, yes?” 7 entities bowed down and nodded in front of a treeangle. They were in a throne room, carpet stretched from the throne to the massive doors, massive crowds on each side of the carpet.

“You seven have shown massive dedication to the liveliness and equality to the kingdom, both in entertainment and defense.” The treeangle entity announced, gesturing it’s hand to the seven bowing before him.

“With this massive dedication, I shall grant you power that’s equal to mine.” Once saying that, it hovered over to the entity on the far left, spikes all over their head, pink with tips of blue, short statured with fangs.

“Leslie.. You show great compassion in making people smile, while also protecting others from danger such as ending lives. You even make me smile every once in a while.” The spiky being grinned at the sound of that. The entity then floated over to the winged individual.

“Carol.. You’ve been guarding us from the dangers of the sky, as well as introducing us to new lands far away that no one can ever reach.. In the sky.” The treeangle then hovered over in front of a gilled shape, the head looking like the shape of a boat.

“Speaking of lands far away, the gilled boat named Levi, has also been traveling the far seas and bringing us back information about the other lands.. Er.. seas?”

“Aye. Seas.”  Levi says in a serious tone, supposedly eyeing Carol with a death stare.

“This is a special ceremony, don’t ask so brash.” The treeangle commanded. Levi then looked down and scoffed under his breath. Floating over to the far right, the treeangle looked down at a pink individual bowing down with egyptian-like garb and armor on, with a head shapes like a triangle with a singular eye.

“You have been the one most loyal to me, Bianca. You’ve fought many enemies against the kingdom, swiftly dodging while doing so.” Bianca then nodded, doing nothing else. The treeangle then chuckled quietly, shaking its “head” slightly. They then hovered over to the cat-eared mortal, who was fading colors between pink and blue. They seem to have a worried face, which the treeangle noticed.

“Oh, Carren.. Don’t be so scared… besides.. You were the one to suggest this ceremony, right?” The light blue and pink cube nodded, looking down to the floor.

“Carren is the first hybrid between pink and blue, and has represented our equality between pink and blue to other lands, skies and seas.” Carren blushed from appreciation, but Levi had other thoughts..

“Of course skies are mentioned first..” Levi mumbled under his breath, quiet enough for no one to hear. The treeangle the floated over in front of a pink-horned individual, guitar on his back, looking like he’s sweating bullets on the inside.

“Blake here has shown great passion in entertaining the community by playing wonderful tunes on his guitar, even I enjoy the tunes!”

“Th-thanks, music is my passion, and I’m glad to appease you.”

The treeangle then chuckled and floated over to a special entity in the middle, scarf blowing in the wind, cyan armor, and shorter than all of them.   
“Now, Taylor is a special one indeed. He’s fallen down in defeat many times, but is able to heal himself in an instant with his burning determination. He’s most certainly the most brave out of all the land.”

 

The treeangle, done presenting the seven, floated back to the front of their throne.

“You seven have shown great compassion, defense, and determination in the kingdom, I think it’s time to give it out now, yes? May you seven stand up now?” The treeangle asked, the seven responding almost immediately. The treeangle then gestured with it’s hand, and seven mini power triangles appeared and flied over to each of the seven individuals. Each power triangle then submerged into each of their chests, making the seven of then float, the crowd watching in awe.

“By the power of light and blue, by the heart of dark and pink, I command you seven, to have the power that brinks!” The treeangle chanted with a haunting tone. Once the last word was said, the seven fell to the floor, sparks of their respective color sparked around them. Power Triangle symbols faded onto their new uniforms.   
“My throned… what was th-” Bianca started to ask, before summoning snake-like magic from her hands when she was gesturing.

“W..what was that?!” Leslie screamed, everyone else joining in the confusion.   
“You have gained immense power, almost equal to mine. Use it wisely.”

 

Use It Wisely.   


  
Use It Wisely.

 

USE IT WISELY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this feels like I put less effort into this.


	5. Back to Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seemed to get back to their senses after that faze. Let's hope they're okay...

Blixer, finally getting back to his senses, jolted and yanked his hand off the handprint.

(Wh… what the fucking hell was that…) He kept repeating those words in his head… that place… it looked so familiar.. Yet so different… One by one, the rest of them jolted back to their senses, each having different reactions.

“AYEAYEAYE!! FISHSTICKS!! WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“...wow…”

“I-I-I-! WHAT WAS THAT!?”

“WAS THAT A ‘NOURMOUS TREE DUDE THAT- I DI- WHUUU?!?

“Guys… can I talk to you abo-”

“When did I get that slick armor!?”

Everyone looked at Tio like he was an alien.

“...What? You guys had great garbs too!” Tio responded with the most irrelevant answer in the world…

“Anyways, I’m tuckered… I’m going home” Tio said bluntly, dashing out of the room shortly after. The room stayed silent… for the most part. A light blue glow came from the doorway, showing a crouching-down Tii-Tii barely seeing all of them inside.

“I saw Tio dash out of here looking worried… are all of you alright?” They asked, looking worried. Blixer then immediately responded.

“All’s fine! I swear!! Anyways, we should be going home! R-right?” Blixer then forced his way out the door, not caring that Tii-Tii is some god that can kill him, he just left.

“A-ah… well.. Are you guys going too?” Tii-Tii asked awkwardly. Everyone looked at eachother awkwardly and then also left aswell, one by one. Cleve, though, was looking at a certain something..

“Tii-Tii… can I check this book out? It’s for.... Research purposes…” Cleve then held up a book, with “The Forgotten Kingdom of Polyester” encrypted onto the front cover in gold caligraphy. The pages looked rugged, but the cover looked ancient with urban pictures painted on the front and back. Certain 8 shapes were painted on the back.

“Y-Yes! You can! Make sure to bring it back 2 weeks after today though.” Tii-Tii answered, gesturing the way out for Cleve.

“Thanks! I have to go now… hope to see you some other time!” Cleve ran out the door after saying that, book in hand.


	6. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 11 PM, and Cleve is struggling to read the book he got. Maybe someone can help him..?

“UUUGGH… when are you gonna stop readin’ that boook and turn the lights ooooff?? It’s goddamn 11.PM and I WANNA SLEEP.” Blixer moaned, turning and tossing on the top of the bunk bed. He didn’t know why Cleve was so interested in that book he got from the library. It’s just rusty old news.. Who wants to read that?!   
“Listen, if I don’t finish the first page, we aren’t going to the library tomorrow.” Cleve then went straight back to silently reading the book.

“Ugh… I can’t read any of this! It’s all calligraphy, and all the pages are fading...” He complained, closing the book with a slam. Blixer’s horns perked up like ears.   
“Wait.. did you say calligraphy? I… think I have a slight chance of knowing what it says, just give me a good light source, and I’ll read it out loud.” Blixer said, jumping down out of the bunk bed. Cleve scooched over, turning the lamp he was using a bit brighter. Blixer opened the book to the first page, cleared his throat, and then started reading.

“The Kingdom of Polyester was a wonderful kingdom, towers reaching higher than the sky could ever reach. The kingdom was ruled over by a Treeangle named Hologrin… and 7 other beings who were worthy enough to receive power as powerful as Hologrin. The 8 were depicted as gods… although the prophecy said that one must turn to the dark side, and the legendary cyan warrior must and will defeat the dark one, no matter the cost. The so-said prophecy was broken in it’s first generation, and chaos ensued. The dark one defeated the warrior, and the other 6 perished. The dark one of Polyester commited suicide once they have realized what they have done. Since that day, the kingdom of Polyester slowly vanished due to no one protecting the land.” Blixer closed the book, horrified. Not only because of the horrid ending, but also because of this… familiar feeling.

“So... that was only the summary… hmm..” Cleve responded, interested.

“Hey… I changed my mind, we aren’t going to the library tomorrow.. How about we read more of this book?” Cleve opened the book to the first page, looking at the picture at the bottom of the page. A treeangle and 7 shapes were in a pattern that made it look like a legendary symbol. Blixer also took a small glance, and headed back to the top of the bunk bed, Cleve also climbed into his part of the bunk bed.

“...How did you even read all of that? No one, not even me, can read calligraphy! And I certainly didn’t expect it from you!”

“Haha… lucky shot, I guess?” Blixer shrugged, pulling the blanket over his body.   
“‘Night, Cleve.”

“Goodnight.."


	7. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. They're reading more. This time, they notice a familiar note on one of the pages..

“Right… how about that book?” Cleve asked, opening the book to the next page after the one they… err.. Blixer read last night. It was the next morning, and they sat at the same desk they sat at last night, book in hand. Cleve moved out of the way so that Blixer could see the words more clearly.   
“‘Right. Got it. *ahem*” He started off, until noticing a certain cyan reflection on the window. He and Cleve turned around,   
“TIO!! This is priva-”

“OooOoh! Blixer and Cle-eve, sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-g- Hey is that a history book? Can I see!?” Blixer sighed, frustrated, patting his lap to sign that Tio could sit on his lap when reading.

“YES!! Let’s go!” Tio jumped onto Blixer’s lap, making him choke a bit. 

“*ahem* Ok… um…” Once he got started, it felt natural.   
“Since the tragedy of Polyester, pink has been the color of true darkness and corruption. For many generations, the reincarnations of the warrior god has not always managed to defeat the main corrupted. Some corrupted have succeeded, some have failed and decided to… Hey Tio, you’re old enough to suck serious stuff up, right?” Due to his short stature, Blixer worried that Tio might not do so well with the two words.

“Nope. Mentally.”

(Well, he’s right about SOMETHING for once.. heh.) He thought, trying to cover up the words.   
“...go to heck. Yeah that’s right… Many reincarnations of the gods have come and gone, some being incredibly large beasts sworn to protect each other, others being permanent in their shape form. Though with each generation after Kingdom Polyester, the corrupted always stayed the same, always looking like the royal musician.” Blixer paused to look at the image on the opposite side. Many individuals were painted on the page, but they all had somethings similar. They had one eye, horns, and spiky arms or atleast spiky tattoos on their arms. Shook, he started to continue reading, but Tio interrupted.

“Hey.. maybe we can learn about the “royal” musician on the next page!” Blixer turned to the next page, one side filled with words, one with a picture of someone. This person had 3 horns, 2 on one side, jester-like clothes minus the hat, and fangs that looked too similar. The words on top read…

“...Blake. Blake the Royal Musician.” He read out with a hint of melancholy. He expected the others to call him out, but none of them did. Shaking his head, he started to read the calligraphy on the other page.

“Blake the Musician had the natural power to play any instrument and sing any note naturally, earning his title as the royal musician. He always had a guitar on his back when not playing it, and never turned down a song. He was easy to set off, but a kind person nonetheless. His powers given to him by Hologrin increased his strength and depth perception since he only had one eye.*” Blixer noticed the asterisk and looked down at the bottom of the page.

“‘*We are greatly sorry for any future incarnations, the author had to put a joke in there somewhere.’ ...that’s kinda insultin’..” He said under his breath. He then continued reading from where he left off.   
“He was able to do many things, yes, and he put good use to them when the time came. But… when the tragedy of Polyester came, he was banished accidentally by the warrior when they were charging their final blow to the one who was dark. It is rumored that this caused the line of the musicians to come turning to the dark side generation after generation.” After those words, he saw handwriting much easier to read. It looked too similar to Tii-Tii’s, not to mention Tii-Tii’s signature is at the bottom of the paragraph.

 

“...Hey Tio, wanna read?”

“YES! Don’t mind if I do!” He then standed up on Blixer’s lap so he could see easier. He then cleared his throat, and began to read in a different tone that fit the paragraph.

“I’m sorry for the edit, original writer, but this is something I must add. The royal musician of my generation… he seems too familiar to the one of Polyester. He can play any instrument and also sing the highest of notes that not even the girls could reach! He’s very skilled in guitar, and likes to cheer people up with his music. During the purified celebration, we had our musician play the DJ set, but when he started to talk, he briefly said his name was… Blake, before being overrun by the chant ‘BLIXER! BLIXER! BLIXER!’, the name he now goes by. Is he the same one from Polyester..? I’ll need to ask him about that some other time. For now, Tii-Tii. ▲” Tio, with a flabbergasted expression, now looked at Blixer. Wait.. or is it Blake? Blake then started to sweat bullets, until hearing a shout from outside the window.

“I-I think Baronn’s calling me! I gotta go!” Blixer informed, then pushed Tio off his lap in a hurry to run out of the room.

“H-Hey! GET BACK HERE, YOU #%$@IN’ SKANK!!” Tio roared, dashing out of the room.

(Heh… classic hero and villain schitch…) Cleve thought, closing the book with a satisfying thud, synchronizing with a certain heavier thud in the next room, followed by laughs of familiar voices.


	8. ...Dream??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom is in chaos.
> 
> And it seems the horned one is not the one doing it this time..

Chaos. The bricks and hills were drained of color. The sky was an ominous dark pink, and pink meteors were crashing down.

And a certain dark one with cat ears seems to be causing all of this.

The cyan warrior kept dodging and attacking, waiting for the perfect moment to charge the final blow. The shape with metal claws kept screaming.. Screaming… and kept attacking out of agony. Someone was watching from the distance though, running to the battle as fast as they could.

Out of fear and pain from the attacks, the dark one collapsed.. Causing the warrior to charge the blow.

“G-go ahead… j-just kill m-me…. just l-like the p-prophecy said…” The clawed shape knelt, head down… crying… their claws turned back into their original square hands, and their colors started to fade to grey. With a confident look, he lashed at the now-grey shape, sword charged up.   
“NO!! CARREN!!!”

It was all white. No one could be seen. For safety, the warrior stepped back.

The smoke cleared…

Blake was no longer there. All that was was presumably left of him was a grey flower, a gaping hole in it’s chest piece bleeding pink, on the floor.

“BLAKE!?!” The other grey shape, now gaining back colors, ran over to the wilted flower. They held him in their arms, floodgates running from their open eyes. They then dropped the grey flower on the floor an faced the warrior.

“N-No… Carren… this is not what it looks li-” *CLANK*

“YOU. YOU KILLED HIM.” The blue and pink shape, presumably Carren, holding the now mortal warrior by the neck with their metal claw, walked closer to him, changing their other hand to a buzzsaw.

“I didn’t mean to!”

“NO. YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. NOW…” The buzzsaw got closer to the warrior’s face, chipping shards off one by one. Buzzsaws got louder...

The warrior’s head fell to the floor, body collapsing short after.

 

Cleve woke up in a cold sweat.

(T-That!? T-The…) The nightmare didn’t last that long to the point of... Was that..? Hesitant, he climbed to the top of the ladder on the bunk bed. Blixer slept peacefully, drooling on the pillow he was hugging. Thankful he was still alive, he gave a little kiss on the top of Blix’s head, and climbed back down to the bottom of the bunk bed to sleep.


End file.
